Riding the Dark Bus
by Puddlezz
Summary: Kagome hates the train, but taking the train would have saved her a whole lot more trouble. Friends Only


**Title: Riding the Dark Bus**

**Chapter 1: Mirrored Images**

**Chapter Started: 04/03/05**

**Chapter Finished: 05/06/05**

* * *

I always hated taking the train. Homeless people walking around, asking for 'juss a quata' so they could afford to buy their next crack rock. Girl scouts forcing you to buy their cookies with the promise of a cute smile and a trip to Aspen for them. Someone needs to tell them that no one cares about a trip to Aspen unless it's for themselves and p.s.: your cookies taste like cardboard. People that you are forced to sit next to who can't seem to keep themselves awake in the tunnel and don't have the decency to put on a bib. I mean, of course you don't need a bib to drool on, when you have _me._

I hate it all. Place is dirty, dingy, and makes me feel sick to my stomach. This is the reason that I always have to take the bus. Gives off fresh air, sunlight, and not-as-annoying civilians. But sadly, now that I think about it, it would have been better for me to take the train after all. It would have saved me a shit load of trouble at least.

"Kagome, wake up! Time to get ready for school," was what I woke up to one wonderful Monday morning.

Monday's suck.

Everything about them sucks. I blame it on the weekends. Evil days leading us into a false sense of security. Allowing you, for two days, to sleep as late as you want and get up whenever you feel like it. Then faster than you can say 'poly-wanna-cracker,' it's a freaking weekday. Damn it all.

"Haul your keister out of bed this instant or I'm coming up there with the ice bucket." Oh, cruel woman. Threatening me with the ice bucket.

Evil bucket, evil mother.

"Jesus woman, I'm getting up. Give me a minute to get my senses straight, why don't cha?" I was probably going to get in trouble for that later, but I was just too drowsy to care.

Plus. She threatened me with the ice bucket.

Just to be on the safe side, I got out of bed. I walked dazedly into the bathroom and went straight to my shower. I turned the water on. 97 hot water, 3 cold, just how all water should be.

For some reason, ever since I was little, I had this thing for hot water. It just makes everything better. It gets rid of all the filth from the day before and helps me think. If I ever felt the need to do so, I would be able to plan out my entire life while taking a shower.

I took my nightshirt off and dropped it carelessly onto the floor. Looking into my bathroom mirror, I realized that it had been fogged up already from the steam. That's alright though. I am trying to cut down the time that I look in the mirror. I don't want to grow up to be those people who carry around giant mirrors in their purse so that they could look at themselves all day. I was on the verge of that a while ago, but then the love of my life told me that he didn't like conceited girls. I had to change if we were ever to be together.

Jumping into the shower, I continue to think of him. How wonderful he is, strong, sexy, masculine, caring, and ect, ect. I could go on forever about him. He is my only love and will most likely stay that way forever.

I met him on my first day at school. I had moved from the other side of town and did not know anyone. Being new to the school, I was immediately branded the New Kid. And, thus, being the New Kid, no one wanted to have anything to do with me. Of course.

At lunch I was sitting under a tree on the grass watching an ant climb over my shoe. Interesting, I know. A shadow was suddenly over me and when I looked up I became lost in the persons wonderful eyes. I knew that it was love at first sight.

Everything about him was perfect, and as we became friends and I learned more about him, I was certain that he was the one I was meant so spend my life with. Sure I got more friends after a while, and we slowly drifted apart, but my feelings for him never changed. I vowed that one day, we would become friends again and he would soon see what a wonderful person I am, put on this earth specifically to be with him.

"Ow?" Suddenly the water got hotter. I knew that I didn't turn it up so I had no clue as to what had happened.

I turned the water off and grabbed for my fluffy towel. I have no clue what that was but from now on I'm showering in my moms room. Why is everything on earth out to get me all of a sudden.

Out of habit, I looked at the mirror (you know, just to check) , and saw something that I definitely didn't expect to see. Words were in my mirror. "Fulfill your destiny," fading slowly as the mirror cleared. I closed my eyes and rubbed them to make sure I wasn't going insane, and when I opened them the words were gone.

What. Was. That?

Before I could properly assess what on earth was going on, my phone rang. I ran out of the bathroom and picked up the receiver. "Whaduya want?" I had no need for formalities. I already knew who was on the phone. My friend, Sango, was the only person brave enough to call me in the morning. I think she is the only person I won't get mad at for calling me before 8:30 in the morning.

"Hey, Kaggie-poo," I hate that name. "You ready yet? We're like 3 blocks away."

"Slow your pace and meet me outside my house in 10," I told her.

"Why so long?"

"Well," I explained. "It's probably the fact that I'm not wearing any clothes."

I heard some ruffling as the phone was taken away from Sango.

"Good morning Miss Kagome. How are you doing this fine Monday morning."

"I'm fine Miroku and you know that Monday's are never fine." Miroku was another one of my long time friends. He never actually calls me in the morning. He lets Sango do all the work and then steals the phone from her later on in the conversation.

"Am I right in hearing that you are without clothing on?"

I hung up.

That is the reason you can't say certain things around Miroku. Even though he is a wonderful person, he is also holds the award for the worlds most perverted teenager.

Looking away from the phone, I walked over to my closet and picked out my outfit. Short black skirt, orange shirt, yellow sweater, white sneakers. I know that I look good, hence the reason I look in the mirror so often. I'm just making sure that I don't loose anything while I am not in the sights of a reflecting object.

After quickly putting on all of my clothes, perfume, powder, eyeliner, eye shadow, and a whole lot of lip gloss I was finally ready. "Bye mom!" was what I screamed right before I walked out the door. Sango and Miroku were already there.

"Damn," Miroku said. "I was hoping that you would come out naked."

"Poor baby," I cooed while slightly raising my skirt. I always teased him like that. Miroku's smile became brighter than the sun, while Sango just shook her head.

"Oh, for the love of God. Why are you fueling him?" Sango screamed at me. She wasn't mad though. She was starting to smile, so I know she really didn't care. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Sango and Miroku are always flirting and kissing each other. While they won't get together and put each other out of their misery, everyone knows that they are off limits to anyone but themselves. Plus, Miroku is like my older brother. As much as we joke around, anything that happened between us would be like incest.

"Whatever girl. Lets just hurry up before we miss the bus." Nodding in silent agreement, we started walking. I wanted to get to the bus stop early because that is when he usually shows up. Around 8:13. Always around then. Seeing him would make my day so much better, I though. To me he is like a nice cup of coffee, waiting on your nightstand as soon as you wake up in the morning.

Sango and Miroku were walking slowly, flirting with each other along the way. My goodness, their going to make me late. I looked at my watch, and it said 8:09. We had to hurry if we were going to make it there in time. The but stop was 5 blocks away, and at the rate those two numbskulls were going, it would deffinately take longer than 4 minutes to get there. I can't really blame them though. They don't know the reason that I am in such a hurry. No one knows about my secret obsession. But just because they don't know doesn't mean that they should take their sweet and precious time.

8:11, and still two and a half blocks away. Time to pull out the big guns. "Hey Sango, look. Is that a cat by the bus stop?" She immediately jumped out of Miroku's eyes and sped to the bus stop looking for the cat. She has this thing for cats. She thinks they are the most adorable creatures on earth. Even though I have nothing against them, I think their mangy little balls of fur.

"Where's the cat Kagome?" She asked while looking around for what would have been a cuddly little creature.

"It must have left. Sorry." Saddened at have missed her dream animal, she slumped back to the comfort of Miroku. I had no choice, we were almost late, but now we were just in time. The sexiest man ever to grace the earth, just turned the corner. I would kiss the ground he walked on were it not for all the spit and dirt and other crap that was on it.

"Yo," he said to me. That one word, I believe, could solve all of my life problems.

"Hey," I said back, just so he wouldn't think that I was staring at him too hard.

The bus pulled up and we got on. Sango, Miroku, and I sat in the middle of the bus, while he sat in the back. I won't even be able to look longingly at him because he sits in the back. But that's alright. At least I'm sharing a bus with him. The greatest man ever.

My life, my love, my wonderful Koga.

* * *

You have just been pricked by Blackthorn


End file.
